eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 961 (12 April 1994)
Plot There is a massive fight in the upstairs lounge of The Queen Vic. Dougie Briggs knocks Grant Mitchell out with his gun and then holds Sharon Mitchell and Michelle Fowler hostage, demanding they go downstairs now to the main bar. Meanwhile, outside, Pat Butcher is sat in the gardens feeling depressed and worried about her missing husband Frank Butcher. She sees a man in a trilby stood near the car lot. She thinks it is Frank so follows him as he walks away towards the alleyway near the surgery. She stops him, assuming it is Frank and he turns around, but it is not Frank. Pat apologises, and the man walks off into the night. Pat is disappointed. Grant Mitchell regains consciousness and picks up a baseball bat. He strolls down the stairs, but as he does, Dougie points his shotgun at his head, saying "I told you that you were going soft". In the bar a while later, Sharon manages to persuade Dougie to hand the gun over. Seizing his chance, Grant runs over to tackle Dougie, and they scuffle. Dougie grabs the arm, and it goes off a few times, smashing the optics in the bar and injuring Michelle. Grant knocks Dougie cold and quickly takes Michelle to hospital. More worried about her opening her mouth, and the hospital staff asking questions about a gunshot wound, Grant offers to take her to a private doctor, but Sharon says she will shop him if he does not take Chelle to hospital. Michelle is quickly taken away by nurses at the hospital once they arrive. Grant phones Phil Mitchell, thinking Dougie is dead. He says Dougie is sparked out of the floor of the Vic and to dump his body somewhere, perhaps the canal. Phil goes to the Vic but Dougie is gone so is the shotgun. It is the early hours of the morning. An hour to 2 later it is daylight and Phil, Grant and Sharon are tidying up the Vic. Kathy Beale wonders why Phil had to rush off in the middle of the night and Phil and Grant say it was 2 drunks in the pub who had a fight and smashed the place up. Kathy swallows their story. Grant gets a phone call from Dougie to say he is on borrowed time. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth Guest cast *Dougie - Max Gold *Viv - Nina Wadia *Mr. Llewellyn - Gavin Abbott *Nurse - Phillipa Wilson *Drunk - Walter Sparrow *Man in Square - Gregory Cox Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *3A Albert Square - Living room and bedroom *41 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Walford General Hospital - A&E and private ward Notes *This episode carried no production credits, only cast credits. *Nina Wadia makes a pre-Zainab Masood appearance as Viv. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon and Michelle want an early night, but the unpredictable Dougie has other plans. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,690,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1994 Episodes